Mariage de deux sangs purs
by Miss Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Et si Hermione était une sang-pur, qu'elle a un autre meilleur ami: Blaise Zabini. Voici la 7ème année d'Hermione et Cie. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Hermione (Granger) Gates, fille de la famille concurrente à celle des Malfoy, venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle

Hermione (Granger) Gates, fille de la famille concurrente à celle des Malfoy, venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Son frère jumeau et elle venaient d'apprendre qu'ils étaient déjà fiancés depuis leur naissance qui plus est avec des inconnus. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione. Elle était dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande et spacieuse, des tapis blanc couvraient en partie un parquet clair. Son lit était aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Alors qu'elle allait vers la salle de bain, elle entendit un « plop ». Elle se retourna, dégaina sa baguette, prête a affronter n'importe quoi mais elle abaissa sa baguette lorsqu'elle reconnut l'intrus et se jeta dans les bras d'un de ses meilleurs amis : Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

Contente de me revoir, Granger ?

Gates ! répondit-elle.

Désolé mais j'ai l'habitude de t'appelé Granger avec Drago, dit-il.

Oui, je sais. Tu as appris la nouvelle ? questionna-t-elle.

Non mais je sens que tu va ma le dire, répondit-il.

Tu as tout compris. Le crétin qui me sert de frère et moi, nous sommes fiancés avec des inconnus depuis notre naissance ! Tu te rend compte ? dit-elle, choquée.

Oui mais…dit-il.

Il fut interrompu par les deux frères d'Hermione. Le plus jeune avait 11 ans et s'appelait Michaël. Il rentrait à Poudlard cette année et il était enchanté sur le fait qu'il pourrait ennuyé Hermione toute l'année. Il ressemblait à son grand frère, c'est-à-dire des yeux bruns un visage fins, ses cheveux étaient noir et plaqués en arrière avec du gel et un sort pour que rien ne puisse le décoiffé. Le plus vieux, le frère jumeau d'Hermione, avait 17 ans et s'appelait Sean. Il était à Durmstrang mais pour sa dernière année, il allait à Poudlard. Hermione était à Gryffondors et savait que ses frères allaient être à Serpentard. Blaise saluait les frères d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci essayait de trouver le nom de son fiancé. Alors qu'ils parlaient joyeusement, l'elfe de Sean apparut et dit :

Maître Gates vous demande de descendre.

Merci Wonky, répondit Hermione.

Elle descendit, suivit de près par ses frères et Blaise. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et elle faillit tomber dans les pommes. Blaise réussit à la rattraper à temps.

Pitite review, svp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur__ : la suite a du se faire attendre mais je la poste enfin. Ouf ! En espèrant que cela vous plaise et dites moi ce que vous en pensez en mettent une review._

En effet, deux hommes étaient dans le salon, ceux-ci avaient les cheveux blond presque blancs et une peau très pâle. Hermione était en train de guetter le moindre geste suspect. Ces hommes n'étaient personne d'autres que Lucius et Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci ne sembla pas la reconnaître car elle avait bien changé pendant l'été. Lucius prit la parole :

Bonjour, Miss Gates, dit-il tout en lui faisant un baisemain suivit de Drago.

Bonjours Messieurs Malfoy, répondit-elle.

Vous nous connaissez ? demanda Lusius.

En effet qui n'a pas entendu parler des Malfoy et puis je connais votre fils, répondit-elle.

Ah oui ?! Je n'ai pas souvenance de vous avoir rencontré auparavant pourtant, dit-il.

Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Hermione Granger, cela vous dit quelque chose ? répliqua-t-elle.

Granger ? C'est toi ? demanda Drago, surprit.

Oui. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu te plais a le dire, dit-elle, agressive.

Blaise, tu fais quoi ici ? demanda Drago, toujours sous le choc de la découverte de Granger.

Je suis un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione, dit Blaise.

Toi ? Amis avec elle ? Depuis quand ?demanda Drago, Pourtant tu l'insulte tout autant que moi.

Et oui, Drago ! On est amis depuis la première année, répondit Blaise.

Tu comptais me le cacher encore longtemps, Blaise ? répliqua Drago, vexé.

Non, tu aurais été au courant cette année car on en avait marre de caché notre amitié a nos amis, dit Blaise.

Après cette conversation très spéciale, ils parlèrent des fiançailles mais tout deux refusaient catégoriquement de se fiancer l'un à l'autre. Leurs pères respectifs se mirent d'accord pour leur faire faire un pacte de sang. Lorsqu'ils entendirent ce mot, ils se regardèrent et Drago put voir de la tristesse dans les yeux d'habitude pétillant de malice d'Hermione. Alors que le regard de Drago était toujours aussi inexpressif. Un silence glacial et pesant s'installait. Lucius brisa le silence en disant :

Blaise, tu vas être le témoin de ce pacte.

Sean, va chercher ta mère. Dis-lui de venir immédiatement, dit Monsieur Gates.

Très bien Père, répondit Sean.

Il partit la chercher la chercher. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago essayaient, chacun de leur coté, d'éviter ce pacte. Après 5 minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère d'Hermione(1). Monsieur Gates(2) les firent s'assoir. Hermione et Drago, eux, étaient debout et face à face. Ils se coupèrent 

légèrement leurs mains et mélangèrent leurs sangs dans une petite fiole en argent sculptée. Le père d'Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers la fiole et prononça la formule « Lias santarém »(3)

Vous voilà lier par le sang et le premier qui sera infidèle souffrira horriblement, prévenu Lucius Malfoy.

Ils se quittèrent et ne se virent plus du reste de l'été qui se passa bien. D'ailleurs Drago n'avait pas touché à une seule fille depuis le début des vacances ce qui est pour lui un exploit. Hermione, quant à elle, passa ces vacances tranquillement. Fin août, elle alla sur le chemin de traverse et pria silencieusement pour ne pas tomber sur Malfoy. Elle acheta ses fournitures scolaires et alla ensuite faire du lèche-vitrine. Dans une boutique, connue pour ces vêtements hors de prix, elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec…Drago Malfoy.

Salut Hermione, salua-t-il.

Salut Mal…Drago, salua-t-elle, méfiante.

Comment vas-tu ? demanda t-il.

Bien contenu du fait que je suis fiancé de force, dit-elle.

Ecoute, on devrait apprendre a se connaître et être ami car l'année prochaine, on sera marié, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Ok et on s'appelle par nos prénoms, ajouta-t-elle.

Parfait. Désolé mais je dois y aller, Hermione. On se reverra sur le quai 93/4, dit Drago.

Oui, au revoir Drago, salua-t-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Au revoir Hermione, dit-il devenu soudainement rouge.

_Note de l'auteur :_

Je n'ai pas le prénom de la mère car je trouve cela inutile.

Idem que ci-dessus.

Formule inventé par moi-même.

J'espère que cela vous a plut. N'oubliez pas reviews.


End file.
